Glee Short iPod Stories
by GetGleeky99
Summary: Collection of short random ipod stories.


**Candy- Aggro Santos ft Kimberly Wyatt**

Mercedes sat alone on the side of the brick wall and opened a packet of lovehearts. Oblivious to the person behind her she started singing.

_Girl you look familiar where do I know you from_

She felt a hand clasp onto her shoulder. It was strong and firm. She looked up _Jesse St James_

"What do you want?" Mercedes said mustering up the hardest voice she could.

"You, your love is sweet like candy and I want me some," he said softly.

"Come and get some, I would love to go out with you," she responded.

**Telephone- Glee Cast**

Incoming call- Kurt

Mercedes clicked the answer button on her phone.

"Listen Mercy, we need to talk,"

"Sorry Kurt, I'm kinda busy right now, another time?"

"But 'cedes there is this really cute guy, do I go out with him?"

"I'm going out Kurt," Mercedes said slamming down the receiver.

Even Kurt, the gay kid, got more play than her. 'Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's found someone I really am, I just wish I had someone," Mercedes thought. She picked up her iPhone and broke down in tears. After hours of crying, she dropped her phone on the floor and cracked the screen with her high heel. Why couldn't she get at least one guy? That's all she asked. She got out her old phone.

Contacts- Noah Puckerman. Call.

**Partie Traumatic- American Dreams**

It was the night of the sophomore dance and Finn had a surprise up his sleeve for Tina. It was almost time for the dance to begin; Finn knew Tina didn't leave on time... ever. He pulled up in his old pick up and made his way up to the Cohen-Chang's porch. Tina answered the door. "Tina, will you come to the dance with me?" Finn asked. Tina's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. "Oh my god, yes!" Tina said and grabbed her coat. Finn took her arm and smiled. He couldn't wait to see Rachel's face. Better yet her and Quinn's. True he felt bad about doing it to Tina, she seemed so happy. But it had to be done.

**Money, Honey- Lady Gaga**

Mercedes sat on her chaise and smiled. Back in high school, no one thought she would make it into the modelling business but she had found Gucci was looking for a curvy model to pull off his new line of maxi dresses and her figure was perfect. She sat and Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman stood on either side of her. Finn with a cocktail and Noah holding a massive palm leave. The pool was warm, Mercedes toes dipped into it. She plucked out a couple dollars from the stack on her coffee table and passed it to Finn to go buy her a new coat for her Chihuahua Cocoa. She knew she was lucky, very lucky. But she had lost contact with all her friends. But that's money honey.

**Rich Girl- Gwen Stefani**

Rachel Berry sat staring at Mercedes' mansion which was where she was a Gardner. She clipped fences, in Hollywood. She had been thrown off Broadway when her laryngitis came back.

_If I was a rich girl_

_I'd have all the money in the world_

Rachel started to mow the lawn in vertical stripes and smiled. She loved the smell of freshly mown grass, her gay dads had always mowed on Saturdays but Rachel did it for a living. She saw Mercedes, sitting on a chaise by her pool, that should be me, Rachel was green with envy, next to Mercedes a stack of money. Rachel knew it would be worth it, that money at the end of the day for her and her husband Sam Evans.

_If I was a wealthy girl_

She smiled slightly and adjusted her green cap and overalls, ready to collect her pay.

**Rihanna- Emergency Room**

Kurt knew it wasn't a good idea to give Mercedes and Puck alcohol, he knew what happened last time. This time he had ended in A and E in his local hospital. Puck had said something to peeve Mercedes and she had got a lamp and whacked him in the head, he had needed seven stitches.

"'Cedes, are you drunk?" Kurt said rubbing Mercedes knee.

"No," Mercedes said as dizzily as Britt.

Puck came out looking annoyed and grabbed Mercedes wrist and shouting at her. "Why? How am I supposed to be a stud now Jones? Screw you Jones, screw you!"

Mercedes slumped down on the blue plastic chair crying. Now her boyfriend had left her, her walls had crumbled down and Kurt was left to pick up the pieces.

**Please Don't Let Me Go – Olly Murrs**

Sam and Kurt walked down the hallway, hand in hand. Mercedes sighed, looking from the lockers. Lately, Kurt had been ignoring her.

_Normally I try to run_

_Sometimes I try to hide_

_Am I in this alone?_

She had tried to talk to him at lunch but he was staring at Sam googly eyed. It was love, she remembered the time her and Puck went out, and it was hypnotizing.

_Don't put out our spark_

She smiled weakly as they both approached and closed her locker door and walked away. A single tear slid down her smooth cheek and looked down at the floor. The coldness of a slushee hit her and she dropped her books. It was her boy; Kurt who helped her up though, took her to the bathroom and washed her hair.

_Please don't let me go_

**Riverside- Sidney Sampson**

Artie sighed, he couldn't go to the romantic canal trip he had planned for Quinn, and it wasn't handicapable. So what did he do? Give the trip for Sam to take her instead.

_Me plus you_

Sam smiled at Quinn who wondered where her boyfriend was.

_We got a date tonight_

Sam explained everything and Quinn smiled politely.

_Turn it up._

*TWO HOURS LATER*

Quinn and Sam had made out and Artie was left with a broken heart, he had really loved Quinn but Sam stole her away.


End file.
